EndFascism
#EndFascism is the second episode of Season One in Hotel SBFW. It was written by PrimitiveSponge129. Plot Dan and Golf argue over a Discord server. Synopsis start Jasbre is watching FutureBob ElectronicPants on his laptop. Primitive walks in his door. Primitive: Alright, so what am I sup-WHAAAAAT ARE YOU WATCHING? Jasbre quickly changes the channel Jasbre: Uhhhhh… porn? Primitive: It was most definitely NOT porn! Besides, that's a very "Travis" thing to do. Jasbre: Ok, ok. I was watching FutureBob. Primitive: A-HA! I KNEW IT! Jasbre: Will you please shut up? (He holds up a clock that's on 12:00 AM) It's midnight and everyone else is sleeping! (Time Card: Meanwhile…) Everyone is having a raging party in Travis' apartment. People are having sex, doing drugs, drinking wine and beer, that sort of thing. Vanessa comes up to Travis (the host ofc) Vanessa: Gee. I didn't know you could throw a party, Travis. Especially at midnight. Travis: Thank you. I wish Jasbre was here. He could've challenged SpongeBot to a dick contest. Bot: Don't you mean a duck contest? Travis: No. I mean a dick contest. Bot: ... Travis: ... Bot: ... Travis: And by that I mean a contest to see who's dick is longer. Bot: … Travis: And whoever's dick is longer gets to f~ck all the ladies here. Bot: GOD DAMN IT JASBRE WHY AREN'T YOU HERE? MY DUCK DICK IS WAAAAYYYYY LARGER THAN YOURS! Silence, everyone looks at Bot Bot: uhhhh I'm just a robot who was reprogrammed by travis to say that. Everyone continues doing whatever the f~ck they were doing before. (Time Card: Morning) Travis's apartment is trashed with cum, drugs, wine, and beer everywhere. Travis looks around for a while. Travis: Who's gonna clean all this shit up. Vanessa, Golf, Primitive, Dan, and Lock walk in the room for no apparent reason. (Or because the writer was too lazy to come up with a reason) Travis: Ah, Vanessa! Golf! Primi-okay I won't waste energy saying all your goddamn names. Help me clean up this shit. Others: no. Travis: I will block myself for a week. Others: no. Travis: I'll have another party? Others except Primitive: ok. Primitive: You had a PARTY? Travis: Yes. Now you and Dan can clean up the cum stains, Lock and Golf will clean up the wine and beer. Me and Vanessa will get rid of the drugs. Vanessa: Don't you mean clean up the drugs? Travis: No. You know what I mean. Cut to all of them doing their tasks, but Travis and Vanessa are doing the drugs. Lock: (snaps twice) This is not the time to be having a spasm! We shouldn't even be doing this! Primitive: We need to tell people about this on the crib. Golf: Why the crib, when we can go on your old serve- Primitive: Nooooooooooo Others: Yeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss Primitive: Sigh. Golf: And we can even apply NatRox's rules to it- Dan: No f~cking way. NatRox's rules were too strict. Golf: They were a perfect level of strict. Dan: They were NOT, you fascist! Dan and Golf argue Primitive: Oh my god. Montage of Dan and Golf arguing: Jasbre comes in with a box, but when he sees Dan and Golf argue, he throws it up in fear, it then gets shredded once it lands on top of them. A hammer and a sickle get thrown at Golf, they immediately explode in contact. Lock comes in with two plugs, which he puts in Dan and Golf's mouths. They, however, swallow them. SwedishWalrus comes in Walrus: Will you all be quiet? I'm trying to get back to Sweden! They keep arguing. They argue for a very long time. A very, very long time. Primitive: Are you two still arguing? We went to Disneyland for 3 months and you never noticed? Dan and Golf: Wait. You left? Primitive: Apparently we can go for vacations and stuff. Dan and Golf: … Dan and Golf suddenly get suitcases and march out while chanting "We're going to Disneyland!" Primitive: wha Lock and Squidnerd (Kelpy) go inside the room. Lock: Did you get them out? Kelpy: They were arguing over a DISCORD SERVER? Primitive: Yes, but I somehow got them out by saying we can go to Disneyla- *ding dong Primitive: That must be my new cat! (In real life, Primitive does not actually have a cat) Garfield is there. Garfield: Do you have any lasagna? Primitive: I hope you like pizza. Garfield: Food! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:PrimitiveSponge129 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episodes written by PrimitiveSponge129